The truth
by Mimiru-Sama
Summary: One day, Loki recieves a letter from Odin and found out Odin has given his powers back. He gets back to his original form, but what will he do when Mayura sees him?


Konnichiwa everyone! o.o; My first fanfiction. I tried to make it look proffesional, but it seems it failed! (sobs) But please, point out my errors and I accept typos. :3 Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own Matantei Loki Ragnarok

-----

As Yamino walked out the door, he spotted a letter for Loki. He took it, and walked back into the mansion. 'I wonder why in the world Loki-sama would have a letter? I better see what's inside later, since Loki-sama will get mad at me if I peek at it.' "Loki-sama! You have a letter waiting!"

"I do? Then come in." replied Loki in his study.

Yamino walked in the study and handed the letter to Loki.

"Hm... it's a letter from Odin. He says I can return to my Kakusei form and stay that way forever... I wonder what's the catch?"

"Loki-sama can return to his form? Isn't that great? Now Loki-sama will have all his powers back!" cried Yamino.

"I hope this isn't suspicious. Should I try it?" asked Loki, peering at the letter again.

"Ah, yes you should,"replied Yamino, "but how?"

"It says here..." Loki's eyebrows furrowed together as he read the rest, "I just have to say 'Odin rocks!' That's so stupid! Odin doesn't rock."

"What...? And I suppose that's the only way too..." Yamino looked a bit thoughtful, then said, "Loki-sama, you should try it."

"I suppose I should." And then Loki said, slowly, "Odin rocks!"

A puff of smoke appeared around Loki's body and he transformed into his Kakusei form.

"It worked... but I really do hate saying 'Odin rocks'." Loki said, while looking at himself.

"Uh... does it say how to reverse it too, Loki-sama?" Yamino asked.

Loki peered at his paper. "It doesn't seem like it... but I suppose I'll have to walk around in this body anyways. I think I'll be stuck in this till I figure out how to reverse the effect. It's not so bad too."

"I see... but what about Mayura? She might come in later, and see you like this." Yamino looked out the window. "And there she is! What do we do? What do we do!" Yamino looked extremely nervous.

"Ah... uhm... tell her I'm busy and I'm not to be interrupted." Loki said as he sat down.

"Yes Loki-sama!" Yamino walked down the stairs.

_heylookthisisadividerit'skindaannoyingmakingonesoi'lljustinsertrandombabblehereokaydoomdoomdoom_

**Mayura**

Mayura skipped happily on the road as she headed towards Loki's mansion. She wondered excitedly what new fushigi mysteries did he have today. 'I hope he didn't do any without me! I'll ask Papa if I can dine again over there.'

'And here we are.' Mayura opened the door, and then shouted, "Loki-kun?"

Yamino greeted her at the door. "Sorry Mayura-san, but Loki-sama is really busy right now. Do you want a snack instead?"

Mayura looked hurt, but quickly hid it with "Oh, is that so? That's okay then, I'll eat some of your snacks and then go home."

Yamino noticed her expression, but didn't say anything. "Okay then Mayura-san, just sit on the couch and please wait here!"

Mayura hummed while Yamino made her some cookies. 'I wonder what Loki-kun's doing? Hm... but Yamino-kun said that he was super busy... I guess I'll check him later then.'

"They're ready! Please enjoy yourself Mayura-san." Yamino walked in the room, with chocolate-strawberry-pudding-insertnamehere-cookies. They looked delicious.

"Thank you Yamino-kun!" Mayura hungrily gobbled down the cookies quickly. "These are the best cookies I've ever had... but that's to be known from Yamino-kun!" And Mayura continued to eat.

"You're welcome Mayura-san," Yamino looked up the stairs, and added, "I'll go bring Loki-sama some food too, so please wait here Mayura-san!" He went back to the kitchen.

'I wonder what's Loki-kun doing that's so important? I want to check Loki-kun too...'

Suddenly, something went past her head and went to the batch of cookies in front of her. "Eh? What? Who's eating my cookies!"

The 'cookie-eater' turned out to be Fenrir. He barked at her, as if saying, "_Share them with me, or you'll face consequences_."

"Aww... Fenrir's too cute... okay, then, Fenrir, you can have them too!" Mayura stated, as if she didn't know what Fenrir's bark meant.

Fenrir dog-shrugged and continued eating.

"I suppose I should go home... I'll go check on Loki-kun later." Mayura then shouted to Yamino and Loki, "Bye Yamino-kun! Bye Loki-kun! I'm going to go home!"

_awwmayurasnothappyandlokijustcouldntseehersoletsseewhathappensnextdoomdoomdoom_

**Loki**

Loki waited, and then heard the front door downstairs close.

'Phew. For a moment, I thought Mayura would go and snoop at me.' But his heart told him otherwise. His heart wanted to see Mayura. 'Oh stop nagging me heart. You do me no good, except functioning my body. Oh alright, you're good.'

Yamino popped his head in his study. "Loki-sama, I made you some dinner." He walked inside and placed his dinner on the table.

"Thank you Yamino-kun." Loki proceeded to eat it.

"You know, Loki-sama, Mayura really wanted to see you today. She had this sad look when I told her you were really busy. I think you would have to find out that solution faster." Yamino said, looking at Loki.

"Yes, I know, but just exactly _how_? This isn't exactly easy, you know, Yamino-kun." Loki sighed, and looked at the letter laying beside his dinner.

Yamino slightly smiled, and said, "Loki-sama, I'm going to go buy some food. I'll be back a bit late though, our refrigerator's contents seem to be... disappearing. Fenrir-nii-san seems to be eating everything again!" and with that he parted the study.

Loki sighed again.

_hmmwhateventsshallhappenwhileyaminosouttobuyfoodweshallfindoutafterthisannoyingdividerdoomdoomdoom_

**Mayura**

Mayura sighed while eating her dinner with her father.

"What's wrong with you youngsters while eating? It's not very respectable, you know." Mayura-papa looked disapprovingly towards her.

"Ah... well, today, Loki-kun was really busy today, so I couldn't do any fushigi mysteries..." He looked at her sigh for the umpteenth time.

Mayura-papa said, "Well, maybe he's not so busy now, so just visit him after dinner."

"Really? Papa, you're the best!" Mayura shone with happiness as she said this.

"I can't stand my daughter looking so... out of it, so just go to him." Mayura-papa stated.

"Alright then, I'm going to leave now! Bye papa!" Mayura ran out the door.

"Youngsters these days..." he said as he rubbed his temple.

_actuallythisismyfirstfanfictionihopeeveryoneenjoyedittillnowiwasalwaysbadinenglishessaysandstoriesdoomdoomdoom_

**Loki**

Loki put his dinner aside as he examined the letter again. It was all very confusing and he should have thought before saying... those blasted words.

Loki turned to the window and stared outside. Suddenly, he saw Mayura coming. 'Wha..? I thought she was going home? And Yamino's not here to talk to her! Fenrir... well, he can't really 'barkspeak' to Mayura... argh, what do I do?'

Sweat went down Loki's face as Mayura approached. 'I think... it should be about time Mayura who I really am. I have to stop being a coward in front a mere mortal girl.'

_hmmmayuraseemslikeshehastobeveryscarysoletsmakeherscaryactuallyithinkimtellingalotofspoilersheresodoomdoomdoom_

**Mayura**

Mayura panted while running down the road to the mansion. She really wanted to find out what Loki's so busy at.

She finally reached the gates and dashed to the door, and opening it.

Fenrir's head perked up and thought, 'I thought the mortal already went home? Daddy's not going to like this... I should try to help him somehow!'

He stood up and tried to look cute, barking here and there, and just trying to plain stop Mayura.

"Eh...? Fenrir's suddenly so cute... I feel as though I should hug him!" And she did. She smiled as she thought Fenrir finally needed some hugs.

Fenrir almost choked. 'At least I'm helping Daddy in some way! Hopefully...' Mayura nearly missed Fenrir look around nervously. But she definately missed him choking.

"Alright, then, Fenrir-kins --" Fenrir looked up and thought, 'Fenrir-kins? That's so horrible! I'd rather have myself called Fenrir-_sama_. But nooo, she just had to call me Fenrir-kins.' "I'm going to leave you now, I really want to see Loki-kun." Mayura dropped Fenrir and walked upstairs.

'Ouch... I wish she wouldn't drop me like that. Fenrir-kins, huh? Hmph.'

_uhhhtherewontbeanyonesnameheresoilljustleaveitblanknoreasonsstatedsoblahblahdoomdoomdoom_

Mayura knocked on the door. No answer. "Loki-kun? I'm coming in!"

Her hand rested on the handle. Somehow, she felt very hesitant. Was Loki doing something? A sudden image appeared in her head.

_In Mayura's weird... daydream_

_Mayura opened the door and gasped. There was a 19-foot-tall bunny hovering above her. Loki was riding on it. He had a cowboy hat with matching clothes and boots, and was shouting, ''Yeehaw! Giddyup bunny!" and he jumped around for a bit, and then he crashed out through the window. Mayura couldn't believe it; Loki was actually a mad scientist! She could feel her 'scientist feel' going up. It was almost the same level as mystery. _

_End of Mayura's daydream_

She shook her head. Loki wouldn't do that... right? Riding on a 19-foot-tall bunny?

She opened the door. And she gasped. (For real, this time)

It really was Loki, on the bunny! It was a nightmare!

Just joking.

Before her stood Loki. He had his Kakusei's trademark fashion clothes and stared at Mayura. And said, "Hello, Mayura. I see you haven't listened to Yamino-kun and you came to bother me."

"A-ah... you're that guy who g-granted me that wi-ish..." Mayura stammered, looking at him.

"And so I am... listen Mayura, I've got to tell you the truth. I'm actua-"

Loki got interrupted, as Mayura said, "A god...? I know, you already told me that."

He shook his head. "No... I'm actua-"

"You don't have to state it twice you know! I know!"

"Listen and stop interrupting!"

"You're actually that cowboy from _Bunnies will invade the Earth _superhero, riding the famed 19-foot-bunny Shlopshlop!"

"...What? Where did you get that idea? Never mind, I'm actually Loki."

"What?" Mayura strained her ears and looked at 'Loki'. "You can't be Loki-kun... Loki-kun's more cuter than that."

'What? So this form isn't cute? How.. insulting.'"Oh well, it's not like you'll believe me, you just go home."

"Yamino-kun told me you were busy with something..."

"That's because..." The whole Odin story was too long; so he tried finding another way. "my... boss sent me a letter and he told me to mutter some words so I can return to this. But now I can't go back to my child body since I don't know how."

Mayura put on her trademark mystery glasses. "Fushigi Mystery! Loki-kun somehow turns into a unicorn -- " Loki stared at her oddly, "and now he's that god... hey.. wait a minute... you granted me that wish! Didn't you?"

"Uhm... yes I did. And take those glasses away, I can't speak seriously while you have those glasses!" Mayura took off her glasses and revealed once again her bloodshot red eyes.

"Why did you return then?" Mayura asked, suspicious. "I mean, that's so weird!" Loki was afraid she found out he stayed on Earth to be with her. But nooo.

"I got it! Loki-kun liked Yamino's cooking so much, he wanted to stay here!" Mayura assumed, thinking Yamino was a human, just like her.

"Er... right. That."

And after that, Mayura never figured it out. She was too naive, anyways.

_thiswillbearealdivideripromiseo.o;_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months later

Mayura walked in Loki's mansion. "Loki-kun?"

"I'm here, Mayura." Loki walked down stairs.

"Loki-kun! Did you find any fushigi mysteries?" Mayura hastily put on her trademark glasses.

"Nope." Loki kept a stoic face while he said this.

"Then don't act so serious about it! It's no fun like that!"

Yamino suddenly popped in. Like he always does.

"The food is ready, Loki-sama! Oh, hi Mayura-san! I didn't see you there." He waved slightly at her. She smiled and waved back. "Come to the table when you're ready okay, Loki-sama, Mayura-san?" And Yamino practically_ skipped _away.

Loki sweat dropped at Yamino's entrance and exit. It wasn't like Yamino to skip away.

"Ah... Yamino's a bit weird, don't you think?" Mayura piped up.

His thoughts exactly. He smiled eerily at her.

"Eh? Loki-kun? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing. Let's go eat." And he took her hands and led her to the dining room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Done.

Fin.

No more.

Nada.

Thank you for reading. I rushed it at the end and I didn't really care. ; It's really my first fanfiction, really, so the story's quit a bit senseless and not romance-y. Please, PLEASE hit me if I do more than 1 error. I'm known at school for the Typonator, so you know... I suck in grammar. And er... I'm also not good in romance, like I said before. I'm such a newbie! (face faults)

But anyways, thanks again!

-Mimi


End file.
